


Getting the Girls Together

by LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)



Category: Led Zeppelin, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Beginnings, F/F, Female Led Zeppelin, Female guitar god, Female rock god, Female rock stars, Female!Jimmy, Female!Robert, Genderbending, Genderbent Led Zeppelin, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Lez Zeppelin, Multi, Page St James - Freeform, Robbi Plant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111
Summary: Genderbent Led Zeppelin, where they're all girls and twice the awesome lol.In this episode, Page finds an incredible treasure in the middle of nowhere, to add to her new band.Based on characters and concepts created by Wetkitty420, hope it's all right. No offense meant to anyone.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, Page St James/Robbi Plant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Getting the Girls Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warm Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433691) by [wetkitty420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitty420/pseuds/wetkitty420). 



> My sexuality took a hard gay turn after this. 
> 
> ALSO BOOOOOBS

The doorman met Peter Grant and Page St. James at the entrance, a tall, lanky guy in a flowery shirt, sandals, and corduroy pants. "We're here to see Bobbi Plant play tonight," the dark haired woman announced. 

"It's Robbi," the bouncer corrected. "And she'll be on with the band in about twenty minutes."

After they entered and found a table, Page remarked, "I think that was a bird. A really tall one."

"I thought it was a bloke. A pretty one," G mused, then ordered them both drinks.

"Strange," muttered Page, wanting to get this whole thing over with. She was certain Terry was putting one over on her, having a laugh at her and Peter traipsing out to the middle of nowhere to hear some unknown. This had better be good. 

The band came out in a few, tuned up, then the singer came walking out wearing a tiny, see through mesh shirt for the rack she was sporting and painted on jeans. Page's eyes bugged out, it was the bouncer they'd talked to, almost 6 feet of her, with legs for days. Scratch that, weeks. Golden hair that had its own postal code. Tanned, sleek, gangly, and a lopsided grin that the guitarist felt in her groin. 

The band played "Hey Joe" with Robbi wailing and moaning, then "Somebody to Love" and both Peter and Page's mouths dropped open. This bitch put everyone to shame, made Steve Marriott sound like he was whispering, made Terry seem like he was mumbling the phone book. Oh yes, this was what Page was looking for, she had the pipes and she was attractive, a whole fucking blonde Amazon with a set of tits to die for. 

Then she wondered what could be wrong with Robbi Plant--was she an insufferable diva? Impossible to work with? Hopelessly strung out on substances? Or worst of all, married to some jealous douchebag with a houseful of brats already?

Page and G paid the singer a visit in her dressing room, where she had donned a tiny, tie-dyed t-shirt which did little to disguise the delectably round breasts swaying underneath, and a towel around her long neck. "Robbi Plant," the raven-haired guitarist spoke in her soft, posh voice. "I'm Page St James, this is my manager, Peter Grant."

The enormous blonde nodded her head, took a pull from a bottle of lager. "I've seen pictures of you. From the Yardbirds."

"I'm putting a group together, the New Yardbirds if you will, something with dynamics, light and shade, you know? I think you'd be perfect, would you be interested?"

"Shit yeh, I'd be interested. It'd get me off the road crew and outta here," was the immediate answer.

"You work on a construction crew?" G asked, obviously unable to believe it.

"Look at these arms," Robbi laughed, flexing a long, tanned, muscular bicep. "I don't think these go in an office or charm school. I got debts to pay, and I'm a hardworking girl."

"No husband or children?" Page queried, trying to keep the professional tone. Oh, this working class angel with the filthy voice and those legs, goddamn, those legs that she wanted to bury her face between, she has no idea what Page would love to do to her.

"Ah, heh, no," Robbi coughs, possibly hiding something, but what, Page intended to find out. "I've been living off my friends' good graces." Robbi didn't want to just blurt out she'd been shagging and mooching off of two lovely Anglo-Indian birds (and their brother, too) and that she'd be all too happy to make this slim, smartly dressed guitarist scream her name if given half a chance.

"Well then, this isn't a good place to discuss things, how about come Monday you come and visit me at home, we'll feel things out?"

"Sure, I'm game," Robbi smiles that bright, lopsided grin.

"Bring some of your favorite records, and a change of clothes. I want to go over my whole plan for this band."

On a scrap of paper Robbi scribbles the address for a Pangbourne Boathouse. Huh, a boathouse? Weird artsy types must go in for that sort of thing. No matter, the girls should be happy she was getting somewhere now, really big time.

The blonde smiled after Page and the manager left. Wait till she told Bonnie about her good luck!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so today is my late husband's birthday and I'm trying to keep my mind occupied. Kudos, loves, bad jokes, etc welcome.


End file.
